


Maybe you can take me to your world for now

by draguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Slow Build, angsty, but fluffy, well a study about A wolf, werewolves au, with a touch of fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: The boy's mother says no, but he's ressourfull. She didn't attend the conversation, hell she doesn't even know who is his mom, yet she understood what was going on when he came back alone and dragged her to a car. It was wrong, but she didn't hesitate to jump into the trunk. He hid her under a blanket and his backpack, closing the door just in time.





	1. The human skin can be hard to live in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's my first multichapter fic in english so be nice ? Please xD  
> It's based on a aesthetic I made months ago, you can find it [here](http://getbackthatgoodbye.tumblr.com/post/151543124656/the-human-skin-can-be-hard-to-live-in-clarke).  
> 

It was a beautiful evening. The wind whriled softly in her fur, bringing with it the scent of wood turning slowly into embers. Once upon a time, it was her favorite smell. A simple sniff reminded her the rest after the hunt with the pack, the barely audible purring of her mates, the taste of roasted boar earned after a long run and a solid fight. It was the best moments of her life but it was what it was : memories. Long gone was the pack. Somes young broken wolves like her, it was all that remained.  
  
\- _Come on, boy. Don't do that._  
  
Fire meant one thing : humans. She had avoided them for a long time but the retreat of the chill had changed her plans. In a blink of an eye, her claimed territory had been invaded by tiny humans and she had been stuck in the middle with little options. Her wolf hated this situation but she couldn't risk to be caught. Encouter with humans always ended badly and she couldn't bear the weight of another dead body on her shoulders. Even more the one of a child. It was for that reason she was actually watching the uncertain movements of a kid leaning toward the void on top of rocks for god know why. Puppies always had silly ideas, human or wolf. Behind her tree, she let out a low growl, a warning rather than a threat, when the child slipped forward but it goes unnoticed.  
  
\- _Stupid ! You're gonna fall and break your neck._  
  
If only he could have heard the voice who cried in her mind.  
  
\- _Humans are fucking useless !_  
  
She was lacking of patience but, come on, she had never had much. Loneliness had also made a solid dent in her temper. But that didn't mean she was going to let the kid die stupidly.  
  
\- _That's it !_  
  
Grumpily, she climbed the rocks in a few leaps and moved discreetly to the edge. The child didn't even notice her presence, too busy with his new attempt to reach something below. One too much. He lost his balance, releasing a yelp of surprise while falling. Instinct kicked in immediatly as she closed her fangs on the thick fabric of his coat. He swayed for a second at the edge but she quickly brought him back to safety.  
  
\- _That was close._  
  
Finally aware of the danger, the child began to cry, heavy tears rolling on his cheeks, and disastrous  breathing waving his body, but there was no sound. Not really. His gasps were far from the shrieks she had expected.  
  
\- _A little warrior, I see._  
  
She could have left, he wasn't paying attention to her and it was surely the best idea but she couldn't bring herself to leave him here. Alone. She knew all too well the feeling. Not to frighten him, she lay down beside him and nuzzled his arm softly. Startled, he moved slightly his head and stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
\- _Please don't shout, I'm just a big dog. A very large one with good intentions. I safed you, remember ?_  
  
Her monologue became tiring but she wasn't ready for a shift. Not now, not yet. Maybe never. The wolf could bottled part of the guilt if she pushed the human far enough. But the animal barely lived without the pack and the human prevented him from losing his mind and just goes savage. As if he saw the gears turning in her head, the tiny humain patted her between the ears twice before rising. Like a fawn, he wasn't very stable on his legs and of course he found himself staggering until she provides him support. The after shock was always terrible.  
  
\- _Careful, little._  
  
With a smile, he thanked her and clung his fingers to her fur. His other hand was closed in a fist who intrigued her. She slipped her tongue against his skin, making him laugh and release his hold to show her. It was a stone. A fucking stone. Not even a gem, just a dark grey pebble.  
  
\- You see ? It had a shape of a heart.  
  
A vague shape of heart. If she looked with squinted eyes. No way, he took so much risk for that.  
  
\- I wanted to take it back to my mom. Valentine's Day is close.  
  
Well, it was cute but still stupid. She couldn't judge him however. As a kid, she had done worse. But at eight, she was much stronger than him. And she healed faster. He seemed happy with his gift so she dropped it and japped. She could hardly scold him anyway. Pinching his legs and ears until he submits wouldn't have been effective. All she could do was make sure he came home safe and sound. Or at least with the other humans.  
  
\- _Come on, let's go._  
  
When she moved, he followed naturally, his grip still firm in her fur. At least, he was able to understand what she wanted, he even seemed reassured that she took the lead. It was the story of her life. Everyone wanted her in charge without worrying about her needs. It was written in her blood, so why not in her heart too ? Yes, she had the soul of a leader. Yes, she wanted to protect her owns. But, she had never asked for that. For the fights, the death between her fangs, the overwhelming power and the inevitable failures. Yet, with the little guy, everything was different. Laugh and conversations had driven fear away and he was walking with ease, the large animal by his side becoming a friend more than a savior. He had chosen to stand with her. Just like that, because he wanted to, not for what she could do for him. It was pleasant to be with someone genuine.  
  
The smell of grilled sausages intensified as they approached the camp. It was time for her to leave. She grabbed gently the hood of his jacket to stop him, sitting down for support her message.  
  
\- Come on, doggy, we're close.  
  
She shook her head in a style more human than beast but he didn't care. His eyebrows were frowned, clearly he didn't undestand her rejection.  
  
\- _You need to go back to your people._  
  
She nudged him more firmly but he chooses to hold his ground. Too many emotions danced in his eyes before he throws his arms around her neck, face fully pressed in her fur.  
  
\- See ya.  
  
She thought she felt a wet kiss on her ear before he moves away, shoulders hunched and feelings at the lowest. She hated feeling this kind of emotion in him. In her too.

* * *

When she cared about someone, she couldn't help but be curious. Rather than go back, she remained in the bushes, observing life in the camp. One tiny human was, of course, more interesting than the others. Evening became night which became morning but she was always there, wary of everythings, even when the tents had become calmer. Unlike humans, she knew that these woods were dangerous. The sunrise found her yawning, mouth wide and full of sharp teeth. A predator in all his splendor.  
  
Seeing humans prepare breakfast, she contemplated the idea of going for a hunt. But she hadn't seen her human yet. The kiddos swarmed into the camp, ready to start a new day while he was missing. Breakfast would wait. She stood up, shook herself a little to get rid of the dew, and sniffed the air for a long time until she picked the scent of the boy. North, towards the river.  
  
\- _Back at it again with trouble ?_  
  
His track was so easy to follow. Some day, she would teach him discretion.  
  
\- _Wait. There is no some day. He's not your pup. Anything it was, it stops today._  
  
This didn't prevent her from hurry the pace until he was in sight. Sitting in a fallen trunk, blue coat hanging on his shoulders like a cape, he watched the current, alone. Something told her he wasn't a social bird. And maybe everything wasn't lost. His track was obvious, but he seemed good at sneaking out. She stepped heavily on a twig to attract his attention before going to sit beside him. In the morning cold, she offered her warm by leaning against his small figure.  
  
\- Hey, doggy.  
\- _Hi, kid._  
  
A new yawn escaped her, causing him to do the same.  
  
\- _Short night ?_  
  
His hair was a mess from sleep, making him look like a ball of straw. A cute ball of straw but a comb wouldn't have been too much. He turned on her a serious look, arm firmly hooked to her back.  
  
\- I knew you will come back.  
\- _Oh really ?_  
  
She was amused by his certitude. Maybe a little embarrassed too because he was right, she was here, for no reason. Nothing held her back but she didn't want to leave, too content with the child for her own good. Some had been tamed by less than that.  
  
\- You're alone here ?  
  
A tug on something around her neck reminded her of the existence of her collar. The old one in brown leather with a golden tag wore by the pack, just in case. The number of the Alpha was on the tag but she didn't have to worry about someone disturbing him in his coffin.  
  
\- Where is your family ?  
\- _Gone. Something like that._  
  
The child was oddly sensitive because he hugs her ferocely just when she pushed back a wave of sadness way too familiar. Her whine was so pathetic, she had difficulty believing that it was coming from her.  
  
\- You can come with me, you know ? I always wanted a dog. And everyone need a family. Plus you're big and brave, you can protect the house. We have a cat but he's ugly and he scratches me every time I try to pet him. Mom will say no first but Costia says she's just a tough cookie and I have my way with her.  
  
Baffled, she was baffled by his sudden speech. Innocence made you move moutains in a blink of an eye. But it wasn't so simple. She couldn't become a pet, just like that. She was a fucking wolf. Werewolf actually. His mother would see it and, at the best, she would just run away with him. In the other hand... She had to admit that leaving this place without having to shift was attractive. She could still disappear later. But it wouldn't work. Not a chance. 

* * *

Actually, it works.  
  
The boy's mother says no, but he's ressourfull. She didn't attend the conversation, hell she doesn't even know who is his mom, yet she understood what was going on when he came back alone and dragged her to a car. It was wrong, but she didn't hesitate to jump into the trunk. He hid her under a blanket and his backpack, closing the door just in time.  
  
\- Ready, buddy ?  
  
The voice was far from what she imagined. Definitly younger. The mom should barely approach the thirties. Under the blanket, she tried to imagine a corresponding image. Probably blond like her son, with lighter blue eyes, and a cheerful face.  
  
The engine started a few moments later and the car set off. She was surprised to hear the casual conversation about the weekend in the front, the boy not at all worried or ashamed.  
  
\- _Piece of cake._  
  
Maybe ten minutes later, she reviewed her point. It was too hot in the back and a strange scent stung her nose. She had to refrain from sneezing at every inspiration.  
  
\- _Come on, think about something else. Breath. In. Out. In. Oh shit, nope !_  
  
Of course, she sneezed. The car went silent after that before a final brake stroke.  
  
\- Aden. Tell me the dog isn't in the trunk.  
\- Well...  
\- Don't play dumb.  
\- Mom...  
  
The o hardly dragged himself out of the boy's mouth while his mother was getting out of the car. He followed, suddenly far less petulant.  
  
\- Mom, please.  
\- I had said no, Aden, not 'puts the damn dog in the car'.  
  
The trunk opened and the blanket was slowly pulled. She raised her head and blinked, dazzled by the sun. So, the mother was definitly not blond. Actually, she didn't stick to the image at all. She's a pretty brunette with wide green eyes. Oh god...  
  
\- ...he's huge ! Aden, you said it was a dog, not a freaking...  
  
The last word remained stuck, probably because of the shock. Shock that she undestood, she hadn't expected that the boy's mom – Aden – was like... that. The latter took the opportunity to intervene.  
  
\- Mom, he's not his fault. He's super sweet, actually he saved my life yesterday.  
\- What ?  
\- I was going to fall but he caught me. I swear, I almost died.  
\- Wha- Ok, I need to sit.  
  
She was feeling guilty for provoking all of this. She didn't want it to go so far. She had been driven by Aden's enthusiasm, but it was obviously a bad idea.  
  
\- Sorry, mom. I didn't want to lie to you. But look at him, he's sad.  
  
Aden's mom sat at good distance, but she turned her head to look at her. She didn't like this careful observation, she doesn't like it at all, but she understood the importance of looking harmless. She had nothing to do to stick to Aden's definition. She seemed sad because she was sad, no need to argue.  
  
\- Aden, I'm not sure you really understand... I don't think he's a dog.  
  
Just a whisper, as if talking too loudly or actually saying the word would make the situation too real. She had to confess she was impressed by Aden's mom relative calm. Many would have panicked at her mere sight. Maybe it was a family trait.  
  
\- Mom, he had a collar, so it's a pet right ?  
  
As if everything had been coordinated in advance, she stretched her neck to make her collar visible. With obvious doubt, the woman reached out for her, taking a trembling inspiration, before finally daring to touch her. Once again, she was amazed by her self-control. She remained perfectly still while the mom was studying the collar, surprised that she doesn't find the medal. She must have lost it during her wandering in the woods. A good thing, even if this didn't relieve the woman. With a resolute sigh, she got up and let her eyes glide between her son and the trunk.  
  
\- We will stop in town and ask about him. Maybe he's lost and his family will be happy to find him. Don't expect too much, Aden, we have no deal about that.  
  
Aden seemed to think otherwise. His smile went from ear to ear and he returned to the front with a jump in his step. The mom threw a last look into the trunk before closing the door to join him.

* * *

The next stop was the gas station. She had watched the sky parading through the window, not daring to stand up from fear of being spotted by someone. Even in the closed car, she could smell gasoline, the same wich always mixed with the scent of another wolf she knew far too well. With him, it would be like playing heads or tails. She dared to straighten herself a little when Aden's mom got out and called the pumpman.  
  
\- Excuse me.  
\- Yes, m'mam ? What can I do for you ?  
  
This voice, indeed, belonged to Wells.  
  
\- I found an...animal in the woods earlier. Has anyone lost a kind of dog ?  
\- A kind of dog ?  
\- I think the easiest way is to show you ?  
  
Once again, she found herself exposed to the world. Except that was Wells and he stared at her with confusion.  
  
\- _Clarke ? What are you doing here ? No one has seen you in a lifetime._  
\- _This is not the time to talk about that. You have to help me with that one. Please._  
\- _Oh boy, in what trouble are you stuffed ?_  
\- _Long story._  
\- _What do you want me to say to this poor lady ?_  
\- _That I'm a dog to start with ? And answer her, you begins to look suspicious._  
  
Uncomfortable, Wells ran his hand through his short black hair. He had never loved lies, a thing wich became handy for a werewolf. Instead, he preferred to divert the truth.  
  
\- Oh, it's Pike's dog. Poor guy is dead this winter.  
  
Charles Pike was the former Alpha, actually dead this winter. No one really regretted his loss because he had been a terrible Alpha, always looking for conflict, and considering humans with disdain.  
  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Don't be. He was sick.  
  
Sick of power.  
  
\- So, what's the matter with his dog ?  
\- He dissapeared often after his dead. People give him food but he doesn't appreciate the compagny. Dogs also need to mourn. But I guess he's with you for a reason.  
  
The woman glanced at the passenger seat before lowering her voice.  
  
\- My son became attached to him. I don't know the complete story but the dog would have saved his life.  
\- That doesn't surprise me. She has always helped people lost in the woods.  
  
The tenderness in his voice didn't go unnoticed.  
  
\- You seem close to the dog.  
\- Yeah but the feeling isn't mutual.  
  
Guilt struck her like a punch in the guts. He didn't say that to hurt her, it was just the raw truth. Feeling the heavy atmosphere, the woman changed the subject.  
  
\- So, it really is a dog ? The breed tells me nothing. I tough he was a wolf, actually.  
\- It's a funny mix. Bastard dog are surprising. Surely a half shepherd or something like that.  
\- _Son of a bitch ! My parents are both werewolves, you're the bastard here._  
\- _Hush, Clarke. I'm trying to save you ass, just in case._  
  
He was right, but she didn't like being insulted when she couldn't react. He would pay for it.  
  
\- You intend to take her ?  
\- I don't know. It's a huge decision. Is he stable ? Accustomed to children ?  
\- Yes, yes. She's a real love. Well trained, obedient, sensitive,... Maybe a little grumpy but we have all our flaws. She's perfect for a family with children. And her wolfy style is a plus against bad guys. You know she's adorable, not them.  
\- You made a good point. You say her since earlier, so I conclude that she's a female. She's got a name ?  
\- _Don't say Clarke !_  
  
Wells brain must have been blank because he let out way too much uh before actually responding.  
  
\- Griff. For Griffin. It's her name.  
\- _Woh, so much creativity._  
\- _Oh shut up, she caught me by surprise._  
\- Well, Griff it is. You have intel about vet data ? Like is she sterilized or ok about shots ?  
  
If she had been human, the sudden chock would have made her whiter than her coat. No way that she goes to the vet. Wells almost chocked with laughter under the mother's critical glare.  
  
\- _WELLS ! SAY SOMETHING._  
  
Her panic didn't help Wells laugh. She was close to lauching herself at him to snatch his stupid throat, when he finally reacts normally.  
  
\- Yeah, it's all done. Maybe think about a good shampoo against fleas.  
  
She was going to murder him. 


	2. A new place to call home ; part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the previous one but it's been a long time so I preferred to split the chapter to give you something to munch.

She glanced in the mirror, hoping stupidly that the not so wolf would no longer be in the trunk, but, obviously, he was sitting there. Since she got back in the car, the dog's attitude had slightly changed. He seemed less timid, clearly occuping space under the blissful glance of Aden. The latter hadn't waited too long to pass into the back seat, too happy to be able to pet his new dog. His mother hadn't said anything about all of that but he seemed convinced he had won. And, of course, this was the case.  
  
Lexa had the painfull impression that she had been manipulated. By Aden. By this man at the station. And by this stupid dog himself. She had to regain the control.  
  
\- There will be rules. For you, Aden, and for Griff.  
\- Ok, mom.  
  
Yeah, in other words, he didn't listen to her. She looked at the back seat one last time before concentrating on the road. It could wait for them to be home.

* * *

The guilt was a feeling she knew too well. She always had tended to be the person shouldering responsibilities even when it wasn't her fault and without being asked. It was just in her. In a twisted kind of way, she always felt guilty. But today ? Not at all. The glare of the mom was bothering her a little but it was easy to ignore her. The pure joy of the kid took her full attention and she was excited by this new journey. Her mind screamed at her not to be too involved in all of this, that she would soon enough have to run again, but her wolf had another opinion. The beast was stronger and insisting with barely a whisper that everything was fine. The constrast between the sharpness of her instinct and that was stunning. So she let herself float with the current for once.  
  
Aden had finally fallen asleep, fingers knotted in her furr, in the middle of a story about a book or something. Not once had he spoken about his week in the woods. He even seemed relieved to be on his way to his daily routine. Not that her mother had really insisted on the subject. There was a tacit agreement behind this silence, Clarke was certain.  
  
Feeling once again the glare hovering over her, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, blue crossing green. She was the first to turn away because she was a dog, not a stupid alpha attempting to impose her superiority. Rules, the woman had said. Clarke would respect them – for a time – because after all, it was her the leader of their funny pack.

* * *

Home. If years earlier, she had been told she would own a house with a garden in a nice neighborhood where children played at the age of twenty eight, she would have laughed. Add with a kid herself and she would have collapsed. She had never had that kind of dream. The house, the white fence, the dog in the yard and the perfect husband,... Urgh, just thinking about it made her pull a face. But nor did she want an eventful life. A nice place, love, maybe a dog and a kid one day far, like a few decades later type of far, but mostly a dream to accomplish. An ambition. Growing up, she never really knew what to answer to all these people who wanted to know her dream for the future. Twelve years old Lexa didn't even understand how it was so important. Growning meant changing, her envy wouldn't be the same when she was an adult, so what's the matter ? Ultimately,  it wasn't envy but duty wich determined her life. A stupid mistake to assume, not even hers. This changed the question. No more what do you want to do, it had become what are you doing to survive with him. And even she didn't regret her choice now, the first few years had been difficult. Hell, it was always difficult. Being single mother wasn't always a part of fun and she wasn't going to lie by saying that her son was a sun that illuminated every single moment. She loved Aden but he remained a little boy with his temper. Although she had been lucky, he was sweet and easy most of the time.  
  
Aden began to stirr when the engine stopped. He was always a heavy sleeper in a car but it was still early in the afternoon and even sleep hadn't made him forget his excitement. He threw himself out of the car, rushing to the back for release his new friend.  
  
\- Mom, hurry up ! I have to show the house to Griff.  
  
And it started. Lexa sighed, letting her head fall on the steering wheel.  
  
\- Coming.  
  
Putting limits would be complicated. She was already visualizing bedtime and a heavy debate with Aden because, no, the dog wouldn't sleep in his room. Not that she knew where he would sleep. Or what he would eat. Hell, she didn't even have a leash for walking him. The garden would do the job, right ? Too many questions. She already regretted her choice. A dog didn't get adopted in a rush, damn it ! It was a bad example for Aden. But Aden was also the reason. She hadn't seen him so happy about something breathing for so long. Her son was driven about so much things but his lack of social interest was sometimes disturbing. He was lonely by choice like a old soul lost among the other children. Once, she had sought the advice of a psychologist and she had never interrupted a conversation so quickly. She had barely been polite before slamming the door. Maybe she was arrogant to believe she knew better but she had never regretted. One day, perhaps, but for the moment she had chosen to follow her instinct. Like today. She had to believe in herself, nobody would do it for her.  
  
As Aden hopped around her, she was surprised to find the dog so calm. He simply stared at her, waiting for an order that she took a moment to formulate. All this was new for her, not for the pet. Maybe the guy at the station was right about his obedience.  
  
\- Uh, come, Griff.  
  
Had this dog just smiled ? Lexa was almost sure that she had seen a flash of fangs. After a small leap to the ground, he sat at her feet with a smug expression. No way ! She just imagined things. Aden had already taken his bag and waited by the fence, avidly calling the dog, but he waited until Lexa moved to straighten and follow. Someone was trying to score points.

* * *

She was a wolf on a mission. The mom wasn't yet in her corner and she planned to change it today, but once outside, standing in front of the house, Clarke's attention got diverted. It was marvelous for her to discover a new place. She took a slow inspiration, absorbing all the smells within her reach. Her mind became a screen where everything came to life. Young grass following winter, flour like dust on a surface, fresh paint somewhere far, lemongrass, smoke of a cigarette,... She could have continued like this for a long time but the beast in her had other concern. One thing wich struck her particularly was the absence of the musky wolf pheromone. The place was virgin of the stink of Alpha scent and it was a novelty for her. An improvment even. All her life, she had bathed in the smell of her own kind and she believed it would always be reassuring but, in truth, she had the feeling of breathing for the first time. Here there was nothing to remind her who she was or what she was. She could be a damn dog if she wanted to. And, for now, Clarke understood that this was what she needed. Not the loneliness of the woods. Not the emptiness that she thought she was chasing.  
  
The house was delightfully messy. The small wood fence didn't move well on their rusty hinge but it had its charm. Like the early lavender invading the path leading to the door. The vegetation was obviously loved but Clarke assumed that it wasn't at that point normally when she heard the mom sworn when her jacket clung to a brush a little too wild. Aden laughs, too eager to be able to say his line.  
  
\- Swear jar !  
  
He only received a low grunt in return as she unlocked the door. The kid rushed inside, abandoning his backpack in the entrance like all the other little humans in the world, wich drew him a new grumbling. For her greatest surprise, Clarke heard a serie of coins fall into the famous jar when she entered the house. She had not waited for an order this time, in all this normal chaos she feared to have been forgotten. The moment was perfect to discover her new environment. She took a slow breath, focusing her senses on the house itself this time. Behind the faded scent of humans – her humans – there was the smell of life, of family. The faint trace of vanilla shampoo she had sniffed in Aden's hair earlier was more present here, probably because her mother had used the same in the morning. She could have noticed that earlier but she had taken care not to be too interested in the woman. Even now, it was her second goal. Getting closer to an adult human was too scary for her. The brunette was an extention of Aden, nothing more. Slowly, she progressed into her new home. She liked the noise of her claws on the floor, the wooden boards reminding her of a time where there was no pack. Just her mother, her father, and her, a tiny ball of fur, learning to walk in a cottage by the seaside. She had loved the ocean and his salty air. Being ruffled by the waves, safely tugged against her father chest. Feel the wind shake her hair and her toes sinking into the sand. It was her happier memories. Often she missed the sea. And sometimes, she just wanted to forget this moment because all of this, this need to go back there, was too painful. But the wolves were not known to forget. Every experience forged a bigger picture. Sharpened the instinct of a community. Humans kept everything in books, her people in the mind of every individual. Speaking of books... The omnipresence of books was the second thing that attracted Clarke. They were everywhere. In stack on a piece of furniture, neatly filling dozen of shelves, invading window sills like the lavender winning territory on the trail. The house wasn't fancy or actually organised but she was warm and filled with small bits of comfort. She scanned the living room, unwittingly discovering the habits of its inhabitants. She could easily see Aden curled up in the sofa, his head resting on the plush cushion, with a book in hand. Maybe stuffing his cold feets under the legs of his mother. She also pictured a man with sandy hair next to the fireplace, watching them with fondness while suggesting she was smoldering him. Her own mother's voice slipped into her thoughts, mixing present and future. Letting herself thinking too much was a bad idea. Fortunately, there was always something to save her here. She felt the mom's presence behing her long before she standed beside her.  
  
\- I think a welcome home is required.  
  
She turned her head to read only hesitation on the face of the woman. She let out a puff of air, semmingly confused, before reaching out to leave the ghost of a caress on her back. The tentative sweetness left a strange feeling in Clarke's chest, feeling she hastened to repel. She couldn't – shouldn't – forget the rules she had set. But Clarke wasn't good at following the rules and the heat of Aden's mother was attractive. She leaned dangerously towards her like the stupid pup she was here. But the moment was already over.  
  
\- Come on, we have a lot to do. And you must be hungry.  
\- _Not really._  
  
She nevertheless followed, getting used to her new docility.


	3. A new place to call home ; part two

\- Sit.

But not so used. The order had been pronounced as she entered in the kitchen, not even allowing her the time to take a look. So no, Clarke didn't stop. She walked around the room as if she hadn't heard anything, ignoring the glare she felt weighting on her.

\- Obedient, my ass.  
\- Mooooom.

Aden had made his triumphant entrance into the kitchen, sliding on his socks, before stopping in front of his mother. Clarke watched the scene with amusement, even more fond of the little boy. He was really special.

\- Come on, you got a radar for this ?  
\- Don't force me to say it.  
\- I get it. Be right back. Wash your hands during this time.

The boy turned to throw at Clarke a clumsy wink, then climbed onto a small stool to reach the sink. Agitated by a sudden need to protect Aden, she hurried to stand behind him. She really didn't want to see him fall again soon. When he bent over to catch the towel, she was quicker to grasp it between her teeth and she only gave him when he was safe on the ground. Hell, she couldn't remember having ever taken so much precaution with someone.

_What are you doing to me, little human ?_

Heaviness fell suddenly on the room, stopping the boy's gesture towards the towel. He redirected his hand to the collar of Clarke when a silhouette invited itself on the kitchen worktop. A cat had jumped from a shelf stuffed with jars with a discretion that had even surprised the wolf. Since when was he there ? Of course, she had smelled him in the house but she didn't expect to find him so close. And also able to lure her. This cat was a ninja, no doubt. Another reason for Clarke to hate him. It wasn't a cliché story, she had nothing against felines in general, but she relied on Aden's disdain. Kids were pretty good at judging stuff like that and they had a past. Wary, she watched the approach of this hairless thing. It was unnatural, even humans had them, but this cat was naked as a worm, all in wrinkled skin and gnarled limbs. When he tilted his pink face towards her with the displeased look of the householder, she growled. Make low profile with the mom was one thing. Her limite was stopping at the judging look of the animal. The worst was that he didn't even seem scared by her. Even if she was everything he wasn't, with her furr, her fangs, her claws, and just her natural intelligence. She could have crushed him before he blinked an eye. What he hadn't done yet. Without scilling, he had her that look while she was getting lost in her thoughts. The most uncomfortable here was Aden, lost in this animal duel. His instinct pushing him to dissolve the tension, he pushed the stool and tucked a little on the old collar of the wolf.

\- Don't be mean, Titus.

He waved a chubby finger toward the cat, being careful not to approach him too much. For any answer, the cat moved his implacable gaze on him. By reflex again, Clarke blurted a low rumble. A warning. He would have to be more careful with her human from now on.

\- Easy, Griff.

The mom seemed to have a little more confidence in her authority. Not that Clarke really liked it. Especially in this situation. She watched her take the cat and was disgusted at so much affection. Titus was suddenly a mess of purring, head snuggled under her chin. What was the ugly's problem ? She shuddered just by imagining the sensation of the bare skin under the stroke. Even puppies had hair. This fixation became ridiculous but, in her world, we didn't softened in front of that. The cat would never have survived the winter. It was natural selection.

\- Cohabitation will not be easy but I'm counting on you, Titus. And on you, Griff. I didn't expect you to be buddies just do not fight. Ok ?

The cat wasn't so stupid, at least she hoped it. A bite and she would be done with him. Beside that, he still had an asset. He was the pet of the house, the first, and Clarke didn't doubt that she would end up on the sidewalk if she hurt him. Or worst.

_\- I don't like you._

Her pheromones didn't fail to drag a reaction from the cat. He hissed and left the arms of the woman to gain height at the top of the fridge.

\- It's bad...  
\- Don't worry, mom. Griff is a good doggy. Right ?   
_\- Yeah, of course. I don't eat rotten food._

* * *

Of course, when she had accepted to take Griff in, she had thought about Titus. He was an old cat, her loyal companion for almost ten years. Somehow, she hoped the dog would become Titus equivalent for Aden. But, seeing the exchange, she realized that she hadn't thought enough. She hadn't see the bigger picture. Titus had never shared. Ever his relation with her son wasn't so great. So with a big mutt... _Stupid. I really need to step up my game in front of Aden's puppy eyes._ Now she had to assume. It wasn't the dog's fault if the situation wasn't perfect.

\- Well. We need to find him something to eat. Tomorrow, I would go to the animal store for advice. And after, he really need a bath.

The dog seemed offended by that declaration, but again, she blamed her imagination.

\- Mom, Griff comes from the woods. So meat ? Or nuts ? Mushrooms ?  
\- I don't think dogs really loves mushrooms. And he might be feeding himself in the trash cans of the city nearby.

A huff, this time, escaped the dog's mouth. It was too much. Something inside of her cracked.

\- Come on, Griff. You can't be that smart !  
\- Actually mom-  
\- Not now, Aden. You will tell me all about your canine knowledge tonight. I'm freaking out because the dog is too human. The smirk, the smugness,... Now that. It's creepy !

She wasn't used to acting like this but there was something, in the back of her head, who whispered this wasn't normal. Or she was just exhausted. On edge, because of the deadline for the book. This stupid manuscript who would pay for the bills of a couple of months. The hand of Aden slipped into hers and he laid his head on her chest. Mechanicaly, she slided her other hand on his sandy hair.

\- I'm sorry, Aden. I think I'm just no used to have a dog. I'm stressed because he's a stray and we don't know a single thing about him.

He noded into her chest but she suspected he knew the problem was other. He moved a little and raised his head, chin still on her.

\- We know the most important. He was alone and in need of a family. Like me.

What could she say to that ? Yeah, she had plenty of things to say, in fact, but nothing strong enough. It wasn't that simple. No possible comparison. But it was Aden's feelings. She hugged him hard, her hunched body wrapping him. Eyes closed, she hid her wet eyelashes in his hair.

\- I love you. More and more and more.

More than anything. More each day. More than Her.

* * *

_I'm so screwed._

Clarke had believed in her escape. Really. Leave quickly the house and disappear in the night like she was so used to do, that was her plan. But now ? Hell no. Somehow, in the span of a couple of hours, she had lost her will. And it had nothing to do with the upset woman, her so cute son, and the worry hanging low in the air. _Liar._


	4. A place to call home ; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one but it was emotionnaly heavy.  
> And Clarke finally take a bath.

After the break, a sense of normalcy was quickly back in the kitchen. Questions about Clarke's diet had been abandoned. Sitting next to Aden's chair, she feeds on what he gave her. Mostly vegetables, like every little boy it wasn't his favorite. She suspected that it would be a one day thing. Tomorrow, there would be a bowl and some dog food for her. The idea wasn't pleasant. By far, she preferred finish the kid's plate.

Next step was a bath. The announcement made her look at her paws. Her white coat wasn't so white anymore but she wasn't so dirty. Her hair may have been a bit tangled. She even made sure to go to the river. Oftern. Well. The last time was... Okay, she didn't remember. But she wasn't that bad. The mom seemed to think the opposite. And Aden was laughing. She would not forget this betrayal. Despite her lack of motivation she followed upstairs. Her eyes remained on the lookout of any novelty but the doors were closed. We took her to a pretty bathroom, all in warm colors. The tub was large, perfect to welcome her. She swallow when the water began to flow.

\- Hop in, Griff. Don't worry, it's lukewarm.

It wasn't exactly what worried her. But she gathered her courage and went to put her paws on the edge. She was still fixing the water, trying to convince herself that she had to go in when someone picked her up.

\- Oof. You're way more heavy than it seems. Come on, a little help here.

The mom was ruthless and Clarke was half paralyzed by that position. The sudden proximity made her feel uncomfortable, she had a hard time holding back a growl. With no other choice, she let herself sink in the tub. When the woman finally released her, she breathed better.

\- See, it wasn't that difficult.

The tub wasn't the worst. Now, she had to face the shower. The hot rain started on her back, weighting her hair without getting her skin. Her furr was thick in full winter mode.

\- Grab the extra bottle of shampoo, Aden, we will need it.

After the initial surprise, Clarke realized that it wasn't so unpleasant. The heat relaxed her muscles a little, it smelled good here, and, for the first time in an eternity, we took care of her. Without having asked for anything, she was the center of attention, a place she was not used to be. Especially with so much gentleness. She was almost ashamed to accept the attention. As she felt shameful when her eyes took in the scene between her paws.

The bottom of the tub was muddy, the drain forming a whirlwind of dirt. A trace of red reported blood and she was sure it wasn't hers. She hastened to erase it, relieved that no one has noticed. No need to look for a non-existent injury. Also, she didn't want that her humans see her as what she really was : a murderer. A bitter taste invaded her mouth, her throat burning painfully. She could thrown up just at the idea to be discovered. She didn't deserve such care. Not after what she has done. But deep inside, she wanted it anyway. A home. Love. In any form. She just wanted someone who would love her despite of all the stuff she had done. A foolish hope.

\- You're so tense. Do you hate water that much ?   
\- Maybe Griff don't like the shampoo.

She wanted to tell them that she was okay but even in human form, she probably couldn't have loosened her jaws.   
Neverthless, their conversation was soothing. The scrubbing, she discovered, was even more soothing. Strong hands rubbed her fur, massaging each sensitive area more gently. If she had been embarrassed before, the feeling vanished. It shouldn't have been. The low rumble in her chest, almost a purr, should have made her blush, but nothing could fight the pleasure she felt.   
  
She was in a bubble. A warm and quiet bubble of soap. And her dark thoughts, like the grime, was leaving by the drain.


	5. A place to call home ; part 4

Clean, the dog was another view. His snowy white fur was inflated by the hairdryer and she had a hard time to restore order in all that hair. Slender paws, bushy tail, proud head, frozen blue eyes. Surely it was a beautiful animal. She understood Aden's crush. For her part, she still didn't know what to think. Even like that, Griff always had something wild. He didn't behave like a dog would do and there was this flicker of intelligence in his eyes. She wasn't ready to stop watching him closely.

\- Mom, mom ! Can we play outside ?

Outside ? That was new.

\- Yeah, of course. But not for too long. School's tomorrow, remember ?

Aden grunted something before nodding, telling Griff to follow him in the garden. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Now that she thought about it, she had just spent one hour washing this dog. _Oh, fuck it_. She put a coin in the swears jar by fetching a jacket for Aden. She had already enough worry without having to worry to much about the cleanliness of their new dog.

* * *

The house still hid a lot of mysteries. Clarke had not planned to find a backyard. It wasn't that big but just enough for a child to stretch his legs. The plantations were as invasive as the lavender in front of the house. She sniffed slowly, enjoying more and more the choice of plants and flowers. A tree on the other side of a fence would offer apples later. The branches hung loosely in this garden, easily accessible. The end of summer would offer a little of the harvest to the inhabitants of this house.

_Why am I thinking about that ? Summer is far, I will not be here anymore._

A ball rolled slowly to her paw. She looked at it stupidly, all her thoughts stopped. It was one of those neon yellow ball that humans liked a lot. She had seen one make that bounce for hours without getting bored. A fascinating spectacle if there wasn't that horrible noise at every rebound.

\- Bring it to me.

Her eyes went this time on her little human. He had retreated and seemed to wait, slightly leaning on his thights.

\- _What do you want from me ?_  
\- Come on, Griff.

As confused as disgusted, she took the ball between her teeth and went to put it near the child. He picked it up with a radiant smile...before relaunching.

\- Catch !  
\- _Oh no fucking way !_

Sitting down, she draped herself in her dignity. No way she's playing such a stupid game. She wasn't some beta who obeyed without thinking. It made no sense. But Aden seemed to think something else. He went to get the ball himself and came back.

\- See, it's not so hard. I throw the ball and you go get it. We try again.

The ball went off and she didn't bother to look at it.

\- Go, Griff. Fetch the ball.  
\- _No._

Again, the boy picked it up.

\- _See, it's not so fun, uh ?_

Aden seemed disappointed, something that she assumed less. She didn't want to be a jerk but seriously it was an insult to her intelligence to ask her to do that. Now he was staring at her with his sad face, his lip trembling slightly. He was so good at acting. Surely, the puppy face had to work well on his mother. But not on her. She saw clearly in his game. And yet.

\- _Ok, one time._

She trotted further, waving her tail like a playing puppy.

\- _I do not ridicule myself like that for more than one minute, throw your stupid ball, kid._

The message seemed to pass because the neon ball flew through the air. As far as playing, she was going to impress. She quickly calculated the trajectory and picked up speed before jumping with ease. The ball lands on her mouth and she let herself land without a sound. Just in front of the mother. She was sitting on the steps of the porch, slighty frightened by the landing. Ball still between her teeth, she smiled proudly.

\- That was so cool ! You got it, Griff !

The little human tackled her in the grass, his hands all over her fur. Before she understood what was going on, she was on her back, her belly being petted. That breaks her good mood. She growled instinctively, returning on her feet in a bound. Her teeth werent bare but she could feel the tension in her jaws. He stance too wasn't far to the attack one. She had been taken aback and her instinct had kicked in to protect her before she can think about it. But once the alert was over, she understood her mistake.

Aden was hidden behind his mother with tears in his eyes. Obviously, he was scared. All because of her.

\- _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I swear I don't want to hurt you._

Guilt was already starting to gnaw at her. She was a monster, why was she surprised to scare him ? Each time she had to ruin everyting. That was why she had moved away, why she was alone.

Piteousley, she took a step back. Then another. Until her butt touch the fence. She lay down to look less threatening but the damage was already done. She had no hope of being forgiven for this action. Her head was so sure of it, so full of guilt, that she didn't even catch the voices of the humans now. She just watched them get into the house hastily.

Again, she was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Reviews are warmly welcomed :D


End file.
